Question: Solve for $x$ : $7x - 1 = 4$
Solution: Add $1$ to both sides: $(7x - 1) + 1 = 4 + 1$ $7x = 5$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{7x}{7} = \dfrac{5}{7}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{5}{7}$